User talk:Merrystar
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : The New Skin Thanks Wendy great work on the skin it looks great nice job thanks alot well talk to you later. From Rod12 Superman and The Flash Skin Hi Merrystar thanks for the help with these new skins I'm in no drastic rush for them so I understand if they will take some time as long as you know thats find with me. As for The Flash Skin I know the colors are the same as they are in The Flash: Rebirth I was hoping you could the same Red and Gold Colors but make them stand out more like for excample the Red on Barry Allen's Uniform is a Dark Red but it still is bright enough to stand out thats what I was kind of hoping for. As for the new Logo on The Flash site I was hoping to use the image of Barry Allen nealing down with Lightning all around him that shows in the background. Also on the Skin I was thinking about having some of The Flash Lightning you see in the background of a few of the image and The Speed Force Image as well. As for the Superman Wiki Skin you have the right idea base the skin around the color of The Superman Returns Logo I uploaded. Well I hope this helps and if you have any more question just send me a message on my talk page and once again I want to thank you for your help you do a great job with creating these awsome Wiki Site Skins. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Hey Merrystar the New Logo is perfect that is exactly what I wanted now with the skin colors could you possible match them with the colors that are shown in that New Logo picture with making the Red and Gold Darker but still bright enough to stand out. If you could do that that would be great than the New Flash Skin will be done. Oh and you can forget the Speed Force and Lightning Idea if you want my idea was kind of put those images or at least that them in the wide sidebar to make it stand out more. Well thanks for the great work and talk to you later. From Rod12 Hi Merrystar Awsome work it looks Great thanks alot the colors stand out more yet still have a dark color to them and they go along well with the new logo image perfectly. Oh well I guess its on to the Superman Rebirth Skin. Once again thanks alot. From Rod12